Try
by PinkFerbie
Summary: Emma's back at school though somethings changed. She can't remember most of the things she's been through or most of the people she's been through these things with. Will someone comeback to refresh her memory?
1. What's Going On

**Update:** I fixed some spelling errors...finally

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly, I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story. (Although I wish I did). And bring on the tears...now. Ok I'm done._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: What's Going On**

Emma woke up from her dreary sleep to the annoyance of her alarm clock beeping endlessly. Slowly, she hit the SNOOZE button and sat up wiping her eyes of any sleep she may have had.

She was drained of any excitement she would usually have on a day like this.

It was a sunny Monday and there was a clear blue sky and sunny atmosphere outside. Without warning the basement window opened and in crawled Manny, but she wasn't drunk or anything. Not again. Quickly, Emma laid back down on her bed a pretended to be asleep, but Manny didn't even look her way. She came in, fell on her bed, and in a few minutes she was snoring, just like that. Emma tried to remember what happened last night but for some reason she couldn't. She tried to remember anything from the previous day but she couldn't. For a second she didn't even recognize Manny and that's why she pretended to be asleep. She knew she had school today but she couldn't remember what school she went to. She thought her surroundings looked familiar, the beds, the walls, the stairs. Stairs? Now that she didn't remember but she got out of her bed quietly and ascended them. Immediately she smelled breakfast that some woman over the stove was making.

"Uh, Mom?" Emma asked wondering if that was right and taking a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Oh Emma, I didn't see you come in. How did you sleep?" She asked. It took Emma a second but then she realized her 'mom' was talking to her.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I mean I don't remember." She said. "Well that's okay, you will soon," her mother told her. Emma was wondering what that meant exactly when a plate of food was set in front of her.

"Thanks," she said to her mother and started to eat when a man came down from upstairs.

Emma was a little confused but when she saw him kiss her mother and the turn to kiss her on the cheek she faintly remember him to be either her father or step-father.

"Hey Emma. Remember me?" He asked her.

"Yeah, uh, Spike wasn't it?" she asked him.

"No, sweetie that's your moms' nickname and mine's Snake" he told her like he was talking to a five year old. All Emma did was nod her head.

"Oh look at the time you better start getting ready for school. Snake will take you." Spike told her and Emma rose from her seat and headed towards her basement/bedroom.

* * *

"**Ah tell me What's going on in the world today I'd rather be dead Than turn  
my head away We gotta first world vision to complete To lift our hands in  
the air and cry for a switch "**

**-Nelly Furtado

* * *

**

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Trynna Finda Way Part 1

**Chapter 2: Trynna Finda Way**

**Emma's POV**

I watched as the car drove up to Degrassi Community School. I learned that I've been going here since grade seven and now I'm in grade 12. So that means that this is the last year at this school.

Then why does it feel like my first?

I though that, wait, um Snake was just going to drop me off but as he parked in front of the building and I got out of the car, so did he. I thought that maybe he just wanted to see how my "first day" goes but as we entered the school he turned to me, said

"Have a good day", gave me some papers and walked away.

I followed him to a room with a few glass walls and I saw computers in the room. He sat at the front desk and that's when I realized he must have been a teacher at, uh Degrassi. I looked down at the papers that Snake gave to me. They had my locker number and combination, my class schedule and some kind of flier of a school dance happening later on this week. I walked to my locker, taking a look around the school as I went. When I opened it inside were books and binders and some other supplies. I heard someone call my name.

"Emma!"

I heard them call me again and I look out from inside my locker to see a tall boy with blonde hair coming towards me. I didn't know who he was.

"Hey, your back," he said when passed through various students and finally arrived at my locker.

"Back from where?" I manage to drag out confused by what he had just said. That's been happening a lot lately. The confused part. He seemed a little stuck by what I said.

"Um, never mind. I think we have math together." He said looking at the schedule in my hand.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy. He's just been going on like I obviously knew who he was when I've never seen this guy in my life.

"Uh, Peter" He said looking at me all strange.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Peter but I really have to go," I said closing my locker and going to my math class.

When I stepped into the room I noticed it didn't look like a class room at all. More like a small office.

I heard the bell ring from outside the door and when I turned around there was a women in a light blue shirt and a black suit coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, you must be Emma," she said looking me in the eye which sort of made me uncomfortable already.

"I though this was my math class." I said.

"It is. I'm Ms. Sauve. I'll be tutoring you until we get you back where you were before…" She trailed off but then started up again, "I'm also the school guidance counselor so if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here" She took a seat behind a large desk and I just nod my head.

"Um, before what?" I ask her talking about what she was about to say before.

"Oh never mind about that. Let's get started so we can have you back in a regular classroom soon. I'm sure you'll understand this stuff. It's the easiest.' She said putting a smile on her face.

A fake one I'm sure.

* * *

**"I'm tryin' a find a way  
I'm tryin' a find a right  
And if I budge I just might  
I'm tryin' a find a way  
I'm tryin' a find a right  
And if I budge I just might" **

**-Nelly Furtado**

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Island Of Wonder

**A/N:** Wow amazingly I can think if what to write while watching Gray's Anatomy because usually I have to turn the TV off but the show is just so good. Anyway…thanks for reviewing the previous chapters. **

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Island of Wonder

Emma walked out of Degrassi relived for the day to be over with. She was tired of all the random people talking to her. It was really starting to stress her out but she kept her happy face on. Ms. Sauve said she was doing great in her classes and pretty soon she would be able to be an actual classroom. She can remember her school work but nothing else. Typical. Emma forgot that Snake was driving her home from school but he had to stay late anyways. She turned the corner on to the street that would lead her to her house when an orange civic cut her off. Emma went around the vehicle and kept walking on the side walk, ignoring the car, but it followed her. The passenger side window rolled down revealing a boy with brown hair hidden underneath a black cap. Emma stopped and bent down to face the driver.

"Do you want something?" She said to him.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point, get in." He said motioning towards the door.

"No! I don't even know you!" Emma said closing the door and walking away but the car kept going beside her.

"Emma it's me. Jay. You know, your boyfriend." He said smiling at himself for his quick thinking.

"Really?" She said turning around and stopping next to the car.

"Of course," Jay said. "Get in."

This time Emma opened the door and slid into the passenger set. She though he was driving her home until he turned into a wooded area, driving along a dirt road. They came upon a large grassy area and Jay got out of the car. Emma followed his lead and did the same. They sat down on the grass together and Jay starting talking, saying things that made him seem like a true saint and that they were so perfect together. About and hour later they got back in the car with Emma's new perspective of Jay and drove off. Once they arrived at the Nelson/Simpson household Emma got out, said goodbye to Jay, and as he drove off she entered the house. When she stepped through the door she was greeted with a wide-eyed Manny.

"Hey Manny. Where you at school today? I didn't see you."

"No. Answer this first. Why did Jay drive you home?" Manny said, pulling Emma down on the couch were she was.

"Is it wrong to have my boyfriend drop me off?" Emma said.

"Since when is Jay Hogart your boyfriend?"

"Since like two months ago. He told me about everything we did together."

Manny shook her head, "There's no way you'd agree with that Emma. You absolutely hated Jay two months ago."

"He explained that too. I was just pretending because we didn't what everyone in our business." Emma said. "Emphasis on our."

"Emma, he's lying and you just can't remember but I know. I'm your best friend we don't keep secrets."

"I just couldn't tell you because you were to busy off Craig"

"How can you remember Craig? You couldn't even remember me?"

"I don't know it just popped in my head. Anyways, I have a ton of work to finish so I'm just gonna go and do that." Emma said walking towards the basement, shutting the door after her.

* * *

"**Island of wonder  
Where do you come from  
Is it the way the sun  
Hits my face  
Or is it your memory which I cannot trace"**

**-Nelly Furtado**


	4. Explode

**A/N:** Thanks for the advice and reviews. I appreciate it!!!**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Explode 

The entire night Emma dreamed of things she's never seen before. Why did it seem so familiar?

_.Dream._

_"Red really suits you Mr. Cameron." Emma said with a smile, referring to what Sean was wearing. _

_Sean tugged on his shirt, "You think so?" _

_  
"Yeah," she said, scanning the area. "And I love this place. It makes me feel so…free." _

_They sat down in the grass side by side. Sean walked Emma from her house to a place he came to a long time ago. It was a large area covered in grass. The sky was so beautiful there even at night. _

_"I knew you would say that." He told her. _

_Emma glanced over at one of the big trees and saw a car behind it, "Sean, isn't that you car?" _

_"Yep," Sean said to the starry night sky. _

_"Well if you had your car, why did we walk over here?" _

_"Because I love the way the sun hits your face. It's beautiful." _

_Emma laughed, "Aww Sean, no matter how corny that sounded it was still sweet" _

_Sean smiled and turned his face to hers. Inch by inch their faces were getting closer until their lips met. Soon they were rolling around in the tall grass. Sean's hand moved towards the bottom of Emma's shirt when her back bumped into a tree bring her out of the moment and back to reality. _

_"Sean I think I should go." Emma said standing up and straightening herself out. _

_Sean also got up, "Well I'll drive you home so you don't have to walk" _

_"Okay." Emma said. They both climbed into the car shutting the doors behind them. Sean pulled out from behind the tree and onto the street. He looked over at Emma. _

_He smiled, "Why are you smiling?" _

_"I don't know, just happy I guess" _

_"Really." Sean said. _

_"Sean," Emma said looking out the window. "How did we get on the highway?" _

_"I don't know hold on." He made a sharp turn onto a road that would hopefully lead him onto the street again. It did. _

_After a few minutes there were more cars on the street and a streetlight was insight. Suddenly a red light appeared and Sean's foot slammed on the breaks. _

_"That was close." He said to Emma, looking into his rearview mirror. _

_The last thing he saw, bright lights coming closer and closer until they met roughly with the back end of his red car. _

_.End Dream._

Emma woke up in a cold sweat. She was panting like crazy at the realness of the dream. She tried going back to sleep but one thing stayed on her mind. Who was Sean?

* * *

**"Then count the stars and the ten million woes  
Just you and the universe judging each other  
We never knew that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste " **

**-Nelly Furtado**


	5. OneTrick Pony

**A/N:** Last night I dreamt the Emma had cancer and she died. Isn't that horrible? Thanks for the replies and everything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: One-Trick Pony **

Emma dragged herself out of her bed the next morning. Since she'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before she though a nice warm shower would help. It didn't. She got dressed and headed upstairs, grabbing her dark green backpack and taking it with her.

"Hey mom, I'm just gonna walk to school okay?" She told her mother.

Spike nodded her head, "Okay, but what are you going to eat?"

"I found some kind of bar in my room. It'll probably hold me over till lunch" Emma said as she approached the door and opened it.

"Fine, have a good day"

Emma walked out the door, "Thanks, you too"

She stepped into the warm November air. When she arrived at Degrassi Community School she noticed no one was there. She took out her cell phone and saw that it was only 7:00. School didn't start until eight. She decided against going back home and sat on the front school steps. Inside her backpack she found the protein bar but when she opened it she found out it was just a prop.

"Great, now what am I going to eat?" she said silently to herself. "Why do I even have these?"

A few minutes pasted and more students arrived at the school. Emma saw the orange civic from the other day and the next thing she knew Jay was approaching her. She smiled.

"Hey," he said to her. "What's up?"

"Well, I have a question."

He sat down next to her, "Okay shoot."

"Do you know anyone named Sean?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, "Sean? Nope, that name doesn't come to mind"

"Oh," she said looking a little disappointed. "Well there's the bell"

They both got up and went their separate ways. When Emma went into Ms. Sauve's office she told her that the tests she took yesterday went really well and she would probably be in a real classroom by tomorrow. Emma didn't really care she was still so mixed up in her own thoughts. At lunch Emma found that Manny was at school. Good. Manny motioned for Emma to come over to the table as she moved her bag out of the seat next to her.

"Hey," Emma said as she sat down. "Ms. Sauve said tomorrow I'm in an actual classroom."

A smile grew on Manny's face, "Oh Em, that's great. Ya know I have been waiting forever."

"It's just been one day"

"It's been a lot longer than that and I miss my best friend in my classes."

"Oh well, Manny you know you love it"

Manny took out a piece of paper, "Okay well tomorrow we need to go shopping for the dance of Friday."

"Sounds fun," Emma said. "Tomorrow it is."

The rest of the period they sat around, ate, and talked as more of their friends began to sit at the table. When another bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Emma went in to the washroom. When she came out she realized that she was late for her next class, English. This was Emma's favorite subject so she rushed to Ms. Sauve's office. When she rounded the corner her body slammed hard into someone else's.

"Emma?" A boy said.

Emma caught her breath and looked up to the boy, "Wait, you're Sean aren't you?"

* * *

**"I am not a one-trick pony  
I am not a one-trick pony  
I really feel nothing can hold me  
I really feel no one can own me" **

**-Nelly Furtado **


	6. Childhood Dreams

**A/N:** This one is short but I have to go get my braces off...finally. I can probally post allot from today to Sunday since it's Thanksgiving Break!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Childhood Dreams **

Now Emma and Sean were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the lockers. She felt comfortable with him and explained her dream.

"Then I saw bright lights and I woke up" She said after she finished.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Sean said looking at her.

"Well sometimes things just pop in my head and I can remember them but I really don't know what they mean."

"Emma you really should tell your parents they can help you"

"Ask about what?"

"About you remembering these things. Then you can see if it's time."

"Time for what? Sean, you're not making any since at all"

"Just listen Emma," he said looking down. "They told you once and you blacked out and couldn't remember anything, then same happened the second time."

"So you mean this, like right now, I've done this before? And this thing with Jay?"

"Wait, what with Jay?"

"Oh you know him?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's a friend"

"But he said he didn't know you, at least that's what he told me"

Sean stood up but Emma stayed on the floor.

"Why would he do this" he said pretending to think. "Oh wait, I know, because he's Jay. Lying, stealing, and cheating. Just all around bad guy."

"Then why is he my boyfriend?" Emma asked herself silently but Sean overheard her.

"What?" he said his anger rising.

"Never mind, I have to go home. My mom's probably still there and I can talk to her."

"Well, I'll come with you"

Emma stood up and walked out of Degrassi with Sean trailing behind.

* * *

**"I can't believe you need me  
I never thought I would be needed for anything  
I can't believe my shoulder would carry such important weight  
As your head and your tears  
I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility, me  
It hurts so much when I love you, it makes me cry  
Every time" **

**-Nelly Furtado**


	7. Try

**A/N:** Sorry I havent posted in like...a week. I thought I would have more time. Well, heres the last chapter. It's short but I guess I got a little bored writing this. / Well...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Try**

**Emma's POV**

_It's been a few weeks and I found out. About the car crash and the hospital and the coma. Yeah, that part scared me to. What also scared me was that I knew all along what happened, I guess I just couldn't remember, but I'm better now._

_I remember Sean._

_Like when he moved away…then came back…then moved away again...and came back again. This time he stayed with me. He wanted me to remeber. He helped me try. I'm happy. _

_Jay._

_For some reason I can't be mad at him. It's like something in me say's he's a good guy no matter what Sean or anybody else says. _

_Well I'll just have to find out. Wish me luck_

_-Em_

_

* * *

_

**"All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow**

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try

I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try

All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love"

**-Nelly Furtado**


End file.
